


Dancing With Myself

by sisabet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lone Wolf, Precious Murder Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: When there's nothing to lose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Dancing With Myself

song by The Donnas

[Download Mp4 here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-GoT-Dancing_With_Myself.m4v) (right click as)

[Direct Youtube Link](https://youtu.be/lkEJBVKbYUo)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to bonibaru for reminding me about this version of the song.


End file.
